


Stimulating Activities

by KittyMint



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choi Sandwich, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, They all need love, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: MC is bored and asks the Choi brothers to help her.  They do.(Dear God I cannot write a good summary to save my life. *sigh*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, please read the tags! If you are uncomfortable with anything in them, skip it. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. Now that that's outta the way...
> 
> Quite honestly, I wasn't sure if I was going to upload this. Most of the things I write stay in my notebook, cause I'm old school as shit. But I love this pairing and there is just not enough content for it. Also, this is unbeta-ed. I don't write enough for that and if I asked anyone I know irl, they would douse me in holy water.

You flopped down on the couch, landing directly in both Saeyoung’s and Saeran’s lap.  The men met each other’s eyes with knowing looks.  Saeyoung’s mouth quirked upwards and as he silently mouthed his words.  _Cue dramatic sigh in 3, 2, 1..._  
  
Your lungs filled with air, just to let it whoosh back out as loudly as possible.  “I’m bored.  Do either of you have any suggestions?  Defender of Justice, help meeeeee.”  
  
“And just what kind of activity is my honey hoping for, hmm?  Anything in particular you want us to think up for you?”  
  
You bit your lip.  “I was hoping for something, ah, stimulating... that we can all do together.”  
  
A dark chuckle shifted your attention to his twin.  “Oh, I’ve got something in mind I know I’d enjoy.” Saeran smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
“Ooooh, mysterious!  I’m so proud of my little bro, coming up with group activities!”  
  
“I just need to make sure both of you trust me for this.  I’ll make sure it’s enjoyable for all of us.”  He moved you into a sitting position before standing up, offering you and Saeyoung each a hand.  
  
“Of course we trust you Saeran!”  You placed your hand in his, watching as Saeyoung did the same.  After all, who were either of you to refuse such an intriguing offer?  
  
\-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --  
  
Saeran secured the cuffs on Saeyoung’s wrists, making certain that he wouldn’t be able to get out of them.  “Its not too tight is it?”  He asked as he fastened a collar around his neck.  He stepped back to admire his handiwork.  Saeyoung was on his knees, arms behind his back, a long leather strap connecting the collar and cuffs on his wrists to another set around his ankles.  His clothes as well as your own had been discarded for convenience.  
  
“Yeah, no... this is... good.  Really good.”  His head bobbed along with the words, voice already slightly strained and breathy.  
  
Saeran nodded, moving toward you.  “Your turn, Princess.”  He gently attached a pair of cuffs to your wrists as well.  “Can you put your arms above your head for me, hm?”  You complied quickly, watching as he connected the leather strap hanging from the ceiling to your cuffs.  “Good girl.  Your as eager to please as he is right now, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes... Master”  
  
Saeran growled, grabbing your ass and pulling you against him.  His mouth covered yours, tongue pushing inside without resistance.  You moved with him, letting him lead, soft moans slipping through.  He rolled his hips, moving his mouth down your neck, leaving little bites and nips.  He pulled back and was gone just as suddenly.  Almost as an afterthought, he fastened a gag around your head.  
  
“Just until I’m ready for you my dear.  But now I think Saeyoung needs some attention too.  Don’t you think so Hyung?”  Saeran smiled down at him, chuckling lowly at the strangled please he received in reply.  
  
You watched as Saeran’s hands traveled across Saeyoung’s body, teeth grazing his neck, one hand moving to tweak a nipple, the other grasping his cock.  A moan ripped from the red head’s throat at the contact.    
  
Between the scene in front of you and the beautiful symphony of choked noises they were creating, you could feel the heat building in your lower belly, moisture seeping out of your pussy.  You were torn between wanting his attention yourself and the overwhelming urge to keep watching them.  
  
 “He’s quite beautiful like this isn’t he?”  Saeran asked you, bringing you out of your clouded thoughts.  He moved back a bit so you could better see the panting mess Saeyoung had become.  
  
Hands tied behind his back, cock standing tall against his stomach red and weeping, Saeyoung gazed up through his lashes.  He’d bitten his lips until they were swollen.  Saeran was right, he had never looked more beautiful.  Even better was the need, the desperate desire straining his voice making his words broken and husky.  
  
“Saeran... p-please.  I can’t... gah!  I-I need you!”  
  
Saeran’s eyes lit with a mixture of pleasure and power, his smile bordering on sadistic.  “And they said I was the weak one.  Tsk.  Poor Saeyoung.”  He dropped to his knees and returned his hand, loosely gripping Saeyoung’s cock, the gentleness in his touch betraying his words.  “So very needy.  Pathetic.”  
Saeyoung’s hips hips snapped forward, the movement cut short as Saeran released him with a sigh.  “Not that way brother.” You whimper unconsciously, unable to stay quiet any longer.  “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about you Princess, you’ll get your turn soon.”  
  
Saeran’s eyes never left Saeyoung’s as he crouched closer to the floor.  “I want to hear you scream my name.”  His low growl went straight to your core.  He gripped Saeyoung’s cock at the base and lowered his mouth.  
  
A moan fell from bitten lips as Saeran swallowed him whole. He pulled back, hollowing his cheeks, tongue dancing at the tip to capture the salty fluid steadily beading there before diving back down.  
  
“Fuck... God... I-I need...” Seven’s hips moved of the own accord, jerking erratically.    
  
Your breath caught in your throat, seeing him like that.  He wouldn’t last much longer.  Saeran slowed and lifted a single finger to his lips.  Saeyoung took it greedily, laving it, coating the digit in saliva.  Saeran pulled it from his mouth, smiling around his cock and quickly pressed the slick finger into Saeyoung.  It took him no time at all to find the little bundle of nerves, humming as he stroked it.  
“Ugh... fuck... Sae-Saeran!”  Saeyoung’s hips gave a final thrust as he came undone.  Saeran hummed again, swallowing the evidence.  
  
As his pleasure dulled, Saeyoung moved his arms, silently asking for his bounds to be removed.  They were quickly loosened, falling to the the floor with a soft thump.  Saeran stood turning to face you, Saeyoung’s quieting pants filling the air.  His eyes darkened seeing the moisture rolling down your thighs, realizing just how much their performance had turned you on.  He grabbed a fistful of unruly red hair, pulling Saeyoung toward you, repositioning him on his knees in front of you.    
  
“It seems we’ve made her wait long enough.  Maybe you should put your mouth to a good use, brother.”    
  
You felt Saeran slide behind you.  His fingers stroked your thigh before lifting your leg up, setting it over Saeyoung’s shoulder.  You’d have already buried your hands in that thick hair and pulled him against you if it weren’t for the binds.  You could feel puffs of hot air hitting your core, teasing you.  In your current position you could barely move your body, you were completely under their control.  Another wave of desire surged through you at the realization.  Saeran pressed closer, his tip against your opening.  He reached up, quickly removing the gag from your mouth.    
  
“Mph... Saeran, Saeyoung... please fuck me already!”  You cried out, the ability to care what you said gone long ago.  Your moans pierced the air as two sets of hands grabbed at your hips, Saeran thrusting into you hard, burring himself fully as Saeyoung’s mouth settled over your clit, lightly sucking.  His tongue drew tight circles before quickly flicking, Saeran’s harsh thrusts pushing you ever closer.  There was a mouth attatched to you neck, biting down, fingers kneading your breast, all the sensations blending together and feeding off each other.  Your orgasm ripped through you without warning, your pussy clenching in ecstasy, vision going white.    
  
When your mind started to clear, you found your self laying on a soft bed, Saeyoung and Saeran on either side of you, their hands gently moving up and down your body.    
  
“Hmm, looks like MC’s decided to come back down to Earth.  How are feeling honey?”  
  
“We weren’t too rough with you?”    
  
You looked between the two of them, a blissful smile breaking out on your face.  “That was amazing guys!  I, ah, I really hope we can do that again.  Soon.”  You almost laughed at the smug looks they gave each other.  
  
“I think that can be arranged...”


End file.
